Al Final
by Launian
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza durante el último instante de su vida? ¿La rabia y el dolor que lo han atormentado durante tanto tiempo habrán dejado espacio para un poco de reflexión? K , NaruSasu, -NO- Yaoi.


Era el final, de eso no había duda.

Un grito de guerra rasgó el silencio que se posaba sobre el Valle del Fin, y de inmediato el cielo se volvió negro a causa de los cientos de clones que saltaban hacia donde se encontraba, todos y cada uno de ellos listo para acabar con su vida a la primera oportunidad. Cosa graciosa, hubo un tiempo en el que el simple pensamiento de ver su vida amenazada por ese negado le hubiese hecho revolcarse de risa, incluso usando todo su autocontrol. Sin embargo, si en los últimos tres años había ganado algo, eso era la capacidad de saber cuando se encontraba en un error (el aceptarlo frente al resto del mundo era un asunto distinto). Naruto había madurado mucho en todo ese tiempo, y una parte de él pensaba que tal vez incluso era el mejor ninja de los dos.

"¡Sasuke!" escuchó el grito de Naruto multiplicado cien veces, y de inmediato su mente dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones para concentrarse en la pelea. Aún utilizando los ojos de Itachi, la velocidad de Naruto estaba a la par de la suya, y no le daba oportunidad alguna de utilizar las habilidades que el poseer el Sharingan le otorgaba.

Habían estado luchando durante casi una hora, y a esas alturas, lo único que los mantenía a ambos en pié era la antigua determinación de no verse opacado por las habilidades del otro. A pesar de la enemistad, de su traición, y de todo lo que había sucedido, ese lazo que habían construido durante la última parte de su infancia había sobrevivido a través del tiempo, y ni siquiera en la última batalla podían reprimir el sentimiento de euforia que les traía el cruzar golpes con el otro.

"_Tal vez, lo único que siempre busqué fue este sentimiento_" se escuchó pensar a sí mismo, y esa simple frase fue suficiente para que su conciencia se quedase congelada durante un instante demasiado largo. Cuando por fin pudo poner su interior en orden, sintió como un calor extraño iba empapando su pecho, y descendía poco a poco hacia su abdomen. Con una expresión tranquila, bajó la mirada al kunai ensangrentado que sobresalía de su pecho, sostenido por la mano temblorosa de quien un día se nombrase a sí mismo "_rival_" suyo.

"Sasuke…" murmuró Naruto, con la voz completamente libre del frenesí de la pelea. En su lugar, un sentimiento de pesar impregnaba cada una de las palabras, y la mirada en los ojos del rubio era la ventana a un alma abnegada por la pena.

"Finalmente me venciste…" murmuró Sasuke, sin abandonar un segundo el tono mordaz que lo caracterizaba. Con el cuerpo cada vez más entumecido, dejó que su peso descansase en su enemigo, y sintió como una sola gota caía en su hombro.

"¿Por qué…?" le preguntó Naruto, con la voz de quien está a un paso de comenzar a llorar. Lentamente lo depositó en el suelo, y colocó su mano sobre la herida que le había atravesado el corazón.

Sintiendo cómo su mente se tornaba más y más confusa con cada segundo, él mismo comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que lo había empujado a hacer todo lo que había hecho. ¿Era en verdad venganza, cuando el único crimen había sido el de permitirle a Itachi sacrificarse por un ideal en el que él creía? No era propio de él pensar que el mayor orgullo para un ninja era el morir en combate, pero si de alguien podía aceptar que tuviese códigos de honor completamente absurdos, ese era sin duda alguna su hermano.

Así pues, ¿había habido algún sentido en todo aquello? ¿El dolor que había causado, las vidas que había tomado, todo eso había ayudado en algo a Itachi o a él mismo? Pensó por un momento en aquella primera prueba a la que los había sometido Kakashi; pensó en la misión en la Ola, y lo cerca que había estado de morir a manos de Haku. También recordó esa sensación cálida que lo embargó dos veces el día que se marchó de la aldea, la primera cuando Sakura le había rogado que no se fuese, y la segunda en el momento en que su Chidori y el Rasengan de Naruto habían chocado ahí mismo, en medio del Valle del Fin. En ese entonces no había podido ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento, ni tampoco pudo dar una razón de por qué dejó a Naruto con vida, o por qué agradeció a Sakura justo antes de dejarla inconsciente. Ahora, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que había sido alegría: que había estado feliz porque ambos le habían hecho sentir parte de algo, le habían hecho desear tomar un camino distinto. De ahí habían provenido su acción y sus palabras, y ahora, al final de todo, se daba cuenta de que _tal vez_, eso era lo que realmente había buscado.

"¡Di algo, maldita sea!" escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Naruto, mientras sentía cómo un golpe de frustración aterrizaba justo a un lado de su cabeza. De alguna manera, reunió fuerzas para murmurar unas pocas palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una idea clara de qué era lo que quería decir.

"Ahora mismo, sigo sin arrepentirme de nada, _teme_" murmuró, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de sangre se mezclaban con su saliva. "Sin embargo…"

Cuando trató de continuar la frase, se dio cuenta de que no eran fuerzas lo que le faltaban, sino coraje para admitir lo que había estado a punto de decir.

"_Sin embargo, me gustaría que las cosas pudiesen haber sido distintas_" terminó en silencio para sí mismo, y en seguida se dejó arrastrar por esa cálida brisa que parecía tirar de él hacia todas direcciones.

Durante sus últimos instantes, pudo sentir cómo más lágrimas aterrizaban en su rostro, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo: aún con su hermano muerto, aún había tenido alguien que llorase por él en su muerte. Al final, todavía tenía un amigo.

* * *

_**Pues eso, un pequeño One-Shot que escribí hace ya tiempo, pero que por alguna razón no había subido todavía. Ya tenía tiempo que quería escribir algo acerca de los dos, y la verdad, siempre he sido partidario de un final donde Sasuke, a pesar de todo, recapacite aunque sea en sus últimos minutos (pobres Naruto y Sakura, se merecen cuando menos eso después de todo). Así que, como siempre hacemos, no esperé a ver si Kishimoto escuchaba mis plegarias, y me decidía poner ese final en mis propias palabras.**_

_**Ya sé que a alguno no le gustará este fic, pero igual lo dejo para quien quiera distraerse cinco minutos.**_


End file.
